Giving
by Shade11
Summary: Vamp Willow abandons plans for Bronzy massacre and goes after Cordelia instead warnings: slash
1. Change of Plans

AN//: I never write Buffy fic. This pairing never even occurred to me until I was dared to write it. If you're going to suggest an other pairing let's all keep in mind that I don't watch Angel. Not yet anyway…I have no money for the DVDs…

It had already been too much. Appearing here in this world with its hideous disregard for her almighty presence, discovering her self of this new horrible reality and getting shot, and waking up in something pink and fuzzy. Now this Cordelia who, it would appear, she had not yet killed in this reality, was taking her sweet time opening up the cage. 

She clawed her fingers through the cage and glared at the girl, bored with starvation. Still, Cordelia's dress was all shimmery…

Cordelia reached for the lock. Willow thought she could scream when she paused. But she was too bored. "Wait," Cordelia said. "It occurs to me that we've never really had the opportunity to talk. You know, woman to woman... with you locked up."

While her face maintained its bland expression, Willow had to admire the purity of Cordelia's statement. But she was growing impatient. 

"Don't wanna talk…hungry," she said. She realized she could try to act a little more convincingly, but decided if the Cordelia of her reality was anything like the Cordelia standing before her on the other side of the cage, convincing wasn't going to be worth her effort. 

"What could we talk about? Oh! Hey! How about the ethics of boyfriend stealing?" Cordelia announced to Willow's disappointment. So while Cordelia pulled up a chair, Willow clung to the cage door, entertaining earlier dominatric thoughts and keeping her eyes on the girl's shimmery dress. 

Willow was vaguely aware that Cordelia was venting about Xander and how the Willow of this reality had stolen him from her. When she left to get coffee Willow wondered how on earth miss pink fuzzy could have ever attracted the likes of Xander Harris. The Xander she knew had never shown any interest in her until they both died. At least she didn't have to wonder how the Xander of this reality had ended up with this Cordelia. She could consider herself an expert on the subject now. 

Cordelia returned with her coffee, sat down, and off she went again. Willow could tell she was trying to tell her story as casually as possible. Her denial was so obvious she could smell it…Amongst other smells. 

It was starting to intoxicate her. Her desperation for blood had elevated to a desperation for something far more. Willow's head spun as Cordelia casually uncrossed her legs and crossed them the other way. She remembered killing her. She had been desperate for blood then, too. And she'd had to share her with Xander. She hadn't even had time to properly terrorize and torture her. And now here she was again. All alive. Some higher being had seen fit to award her a second chance. So she couldn't very well waste it just because she had something planned back at the Bronze. Massacre be dammed. 

"And, okay, it isn't even like I was that attracted to Xander. It was more just that we kept being put in these life or death situations, and that's always all sexy and stuff," Cordelia appealed. Willow inwardly agreed. Sure, holding Cordelia's life in her hands would be very…sexy and stuff. 

"I mean, I more or less knew he was a loser," She got up and set down the mug. Then a fierce frown appeared on her face. "But that doesn't make it okay for you to come around and...What?" Cordelia demanded. Willow had been starring. "Do I have something on my neck?"

"Not yet," said Willow wearily. 

Cordelia looked suddenly worried. "Am I getting a zit?" she asked, checking her skin. Willow eyed her neck. 

"Cordelia, I'm very sorry. I realize I was wrong. I'll never steal your boyfriend again," she said, playing along. 

"Like you could! I should just leave you in there, but I'm a great humanitarian," Cordelia said, getting the keys again. She unlocked the door as she said, "And you will just have to think of a way to pay me back sometime."

Willow pushed open the door, her mind now racing with the thrill of the approaching hunt. She allowed the demon in her to take control and showed her true face. "How about dinner?"

Cordelia screamed. Willow watched her dash for the door. The Vampire strode quickly after her, and was in time to see her running awkwardly down the hall, still screaming. Willow gave chase, following her to one of the classrooms. Cordelia backed away, keeping Willow in her sight, throwing desks in her path. 

"I didn't mean all that stuff I said before. I want you to have Xander. My blessings on you both!" she tried desperately. Willow threw the desks aside easily, ever approaching. The fear in the girl was enticing. She hadn't enjoyed a hunt like this in years. 

"I'm so over him," Willow told her. "I need fresh blood." She had to admit, Cordelia was gorgeous when she was terrified. She turned, then, and ran off. Willow smirked. 

Cordelia ran, finding herself in the bathroom, her heart falling when she realized she had just trapped herself. She turned and let out a whimper of defeat as Willow strolled in casually behind her. Willow could nearly taste the fear in the girl cowering in front of the stalls before her. "No more hiding," she said, earning another whimper from Cordelia. 

It was then she was rudely interrupted by a bumbling british man wielding a cross. He thrust it at her face. "Back! Creature of the Night!" he commanded. Willow turned her heal in amusement. Maybe she could feed on him, and then she might be able to play longer with Cordelia. 

"Don't wanna," she said.

The man reached nervously into his coat and pulled out a small bottle. Willow knew it must be filled with holy water. He held it up threateningly. Willow sighed. Holy water had never scared her before. Making to turn away she dropped down and leg swept the man off his feet. He fell hard, the bottle of holy water smashing on the ground behind him and the cross cluttering to the floor. Willow stood and kicked it out of the way under the sinks and got down on top of the man, pinning him to the ground. 

Cordelia had been screaming for the duration of this attack, backing far against the wall by the corner stall, clawing at it with her hands as if she could pull it out in front of her like some protective covering. The man, who ever he was, was in a right panic now. Willow smirked down at him, letting nails trace the features of his face. She removed his glasses and bit down playfully on one of the arms. 

The man struggled, "Cordelia! Get…out of here! Now! Run!" 

How noble, Willow thought. Cordelia made to try and leave, but Willow shot a look at her that sent her falling back against the wall with a cry of fright. Tears were running down her face now. God, how cute…

Willow looked down at the man struggling beneath her. "No, I think she should stay. I have plans for her,"

A long sob of defeat came from the corner of the room. It made Willow's senses swim. She closed her eyes, smiling to herself. "You, however…you get to be the entrée," she said, looking back down at him. With a growl she dove down at his neck, biting hard, sinking her teeth into his throbbing vein.

"Nooo!" Cordelia screamed, collapsing to the floor, crying. Willow drank hungrily. The man's struggles ceased almost immediately she drank so savagely. When she could no longer coax another drop of blood from the corpse she sat up, licking her lips, running her tongue over her fangs. She looked over at Cordelia who was suddenly very aware how next-on-the-menu she was. 

Willow got up. Cordelia looked up at her, backing into the wall, pushing with her feet and hands fruitlessly. "Please…" Cordelia begged, breathlessly, exhausted from screaming and crying. Willow wondered if her doe brown eyes could get any bigger. She walked forward purposely. 

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you all the time…I'm sorry I…" Cordelia was rambling.

Willow held up a finger to her lips. "Shhhh…"

Cordelia's mouth opened in a kind of mortified bewilderment as Willow stepped over to her, closer and closer until she was looming over her. She bent down, reaching out a hand. Cordelia banged her head back against the wall in the futile attempt to avoid her hand. She felt it slip over her cheek and a cry escaped her quivering lips. 

"Here now…" Willow said in a voice dripping with lust. Cordelia closed her eyes, shaking with fear, her body tense anticipating the inevitability of her death. She begged silently, prayed even, for Buffy to come crashing into the room and save her. And this time she really would be eternally grateful. Honest. 

"Hmmm," Willow let her hand slid behind Cordelia's head and she grabbed a fist full of her hair fiercely. Cordelia yelped. "I think we can find some place better…" said Willow. Taking a moment to admire the fear she had evoked in Cordelia thus far, she then hoisted her up onto her feet by her hair. 

"Aaahn!" Cordelia cried out and winced, her face an expression of pain. Willow looked up at her, suddenly aware of how tall the brunette was. And so fucking hot. 

Wordlessly she steered Cordelia around and pushed her back towards the door, forcing her to step over the dead british man. Of course, she had no idea where she would go. She just knew that the other Willow would come back for her, and bring friends, so if she had to go out for a little aimless wandering then that's what she would do. 

Unless…

"Do you have…a car?" Willow asked Cordelia as she led her down the hall, still holding firmly to her hair. Cordelia walked rather tensely but managed to reply. "Uhhh…I…yes. Did you want me to drop you off somewhere?" she asked hopefully. 

"Mmm…Take me…" Willow said thoughtfully. "Take me…take me back to your place," she smirked eagerly. Cordelia gave a sort of squeak and Willow felt her become heavier. Cordelia felt weak at the knees an her head was spinning wildly out of control. She was beginning to lose her focus. What did Willow want with her? It sounded…

"Do I need to carry you to the car?" Willow asked, a little surprised, giving the girl a hearty lift by the hair again to snap her out of it. Cordelia winced in response but regained her strength. "N-No, I'm s-sorry," she stammered. 

"You'll have to tell me where it is," Willow let her know, her voice childish. 

"R-right…uhh…out that way," Cordelia pointed off to the side, unable to turn her head. 

"And if you lead me into a trap…well…" Willow warned.

As if anticipating that she was going to do something painful to her, Cordelia burst out, "No!" and laughed nervously, "No, I…How could I? I don't even know where the Slayer is!"

Willow suddenly remembered the time she had met Cordelia in her own world. She had gone on and on about how she knew the Slayer. So there was a Slayer in this world too.

"You know the Slayer?" Willow asked, as she turned Cordelia down in the direction she had pointed before. 

"Uhhh…why? Will you let me go if I bring you to her?" Cordelia asked, hope in her voice once more. 

"No…Is she a friend of yours? Is she here in town?" Willow questioned, making Cordelia walk faster. 

"Umm…well…sort of. And she's here in town…somewhere," Cordelia replied, having a thought that if she could keep the Vampire Willow talking then maybe she wouldn't kill her so much. 

"We could go out a-and look for her!" she said. 

"No we won't," Willow said.

"No we won't," Cordelia obeyed. "Uhhh…so…My car's out here," she said. 

They stepped out into the night and headed towards the parking lot. Cordelia's car was the only one left. Willow charged her towards it. Cordelia let out a pitiful sort of whimper as she stood by the car door. 

"What is it?" Willow asked, reeling in the effects of the girl's little sound of fear. 

"It's…my….car k-keys….Th-they're back in the…" Cordelia stammered pathetically. 

Willow rolled her eyes. She grabbed the car door handle and pulled. It came open. "Uhhh but h-how…" Cordelia began. But Willow was already pushing her down inside the car. Cordelia sat down obediently, resting her head back against the headrest, closing her eyes, wondering how all this had happened. Willow was kneeling beside her, still outside the car. 

She let her hand trail down Cordelia's arm onto her thigh. She gave her a gentle squeeze, pleased at both the firmness of her flesh, and the reaction she got. "Don't try anything now…" Willow warned, leaning forward and reaching under the wheel. Cordelia held her breath, closing her eyes tightly. She was officially freaked out. She heard the car start and her heart gave an almighty jump. 

Willow leaned up again, taking a moment to caress one of Cordelia's shins. Her skin was like silk. She smelt so nice…

Cordelia gasped again but she didn't dare say a word. Willow dared to stroke her fingers further up her leg, over her knee, lifting up her shimmery dress…Instead she smirked up at her and stood. Tears still stained her face, her eyes closed tightly in fright. Willow almost took pity on her. She touched her cheek with her hand again and Cordelia whimpered, not daring to open her eyes. 

Willow rubbed her cheekbone with her thumb, gently, wiping her tears. She remembered her own death. She had cried like that. But they had not been so gentle with her. It had been rough and it had been quick and in her opinion quite lacking in artistry. "Shhh…Come on now…you need to drive for me," Willow urged tenderly. She stroked her hair now, around her face, under her jaw. Cordelia only opened her eyes when she was sure she was not being touched anymore. 

She exhaled shakily and took hold of the wheel. Willow smiled. "That's it," she said encouragingly, her voice still slow. "I think I'll sit back here," said Willow, opening the back door behind Cordelia and getting in. She closed the door and told Cordelia to do the same. She held Cordelia's seat, leaning forward. She reached around and found her cheek again, stroking it with the backs of her fingers. She could feel fresh tears.

Cordelia put the car in reverse with a sniff and backed out of the parking spot. Then she adjusted the gear again and drove off. "That's a good girl…" Willow said. "You're doing…so well…" Willow smiled, allowing Cordelia's tears to fall onto her fingers. She withdrew her hand finally and lifted them to her mouth. She wrapped her lips around her fingers, tasting the sweet salt of the tears. Savoring the taste, she moaned and leaned back in her seat.


	2. Silent Tears

AN//: Thank you HonorH. It was a little hard trying to do Vamp Willow's character justice when you have all of two episodes to go on. Essentially she's just a lethargic sounding unvamped Willow with a creepy (if not interesting) sex drive. To me it was equally disturbing that she could act both genuinely friendly and sweet and even have an air of childish innocence while at the same time knowing what a murderous fiend she was. 

I have this belief that the nicer, friendly, more caring and moral you are, the more evil you can be, as you cannot have a concept of true evil if you do not first understand true good. Why people claim that true evil cannot possibly understand human emotion is beyond me. For how can they know that they are truly evil if they do not understand the purity of human emotions? 

Now that I've rambled, enjoy Chapter 2…

Silent Tears.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Cordelia was obviously weary of the fact that trying anything would only get her killed. Willow had been picking at her fuzzy pink jumper with disgust. She remembered a time when she was alive and she used to wear such hideous things like this. By the time the car pulled up outside Cordelia Chase's house, Willow had ripped off all of the little flowers and had left them by her feet. 

Cordelia sat back in her seat again, as if waiting for her next order. Willow could still hear her sniveling and sniffing. She smiled. "Are your parents at home?" she asked suggestively, finding Cordelia's cheek again. 

"N…no…" Cordelia could hardly talk now. 

"So it'll just be us?" Willow asked, pouting playfully, stroking her gently. 

Cordelia wanted to just break down and cry. But she composed herself and managed a gurgled sort of, "Uhu."

"Open your door," said Willow. Cordelia obeyed. 

"Now get out slowly," she said.

Cordelia knew that making a run for the house would not be a good idea. She didn't think she could make it inside before getting caught and she didn't like to think of what Willow might do to her. She had, after all, a lot of payback to deal out. Slowly she slid out of the car, surprised at how badly she was shaking. Now her teeth were chattering. 

Willow got out of the car as well and smiled up at Cordelia with something like adoring surprise. "You didn't run," she said slowly, but cheerfully. 

Cordelia shook her head, giving a sniff, hoping her answer would please her. She didn't want to do anything wrong at all. But she winced when the vampire touched her arm. 

Willow caressed her arm slowly. "Cause if you had run…I would have been angry…so you stay still…while I turn off the car…"

She bent down again, letting her hand stroke down the length of Cordelia's arm, her thigh, her shin. She kept it there while she reached under the wheel with the other hand and pulled the wires apart, stopping the car. She stood up and closed the doors. Then she turned to Cordelia, snaking her hand around her back and took hold of her hair again. 

They walked up the path together, all the way to the front door. "Do you have a key?" Willow asked. Cordelia sniffed and said, "There's…one…in the pot plant…there…"

Willow leaned down to where she pointed and found the key, handing it to Cordelia, holding her hand in her own for a moment. 

Cordelia inhaled through her teeth. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. It was disturbing beyond all reason.

She opened the door but before she could step inside Willow tugged her back, hugging her against her tightly, and pulling back hard on her hair, exposing her long neck to her ready fangs. Cordelia let out a wail of fright and burst into sobs she caught in her throat quickly, afraid it might make her abductor angry. 

She felt Willow's lips against the tender skin of her neck. Then she heard her voice very close to her ear. "Would you invite me in?…Please?" she pouted. 

"Y-you can come in," Cordelia said quickly, her heart pounding. Willow walked her into the house like that, closing the door behind her with her foot. She released Cordelia slowly and she instantly stepped away, rubbing the back of her neck, adjusting her hair. It was then that Willow realized she was still in vamp face. She adjusted as Cordelia turned to face her and noticed Cordelia's surprise. 

"Is that better?" Willow asked, as if addressing a child. 

Cordelia shook her head slowly. "Please…please leave me alone…please I…I can tell you where to find heaps of other people…" she said, her hope dwindling.

Willow shook her head, stepping up to Cordelia. "Nope…I just want you," she said, pouting and jabbing at the girl's chest with her finger. Cordelia staggered a little and tears fell down her face. 

Willow tilted her head like a puppy. Cordelia was so cute. A bit of a ditz. But cute. She had to admire how she was handling the situation now. Most other girls had screamed and begged for their lives hysterically throughout the ordeal. Cordelia's silent tears thrilled Willow in a way she never thought possible. How could she have wasted her the first time she'd never know. But she was so lucky to have a second chance. 

"So where's your room?" Willow asked calmly.

Cordelia inhaled sharply and a hand lifted to cover her mouth. "Oh god…" she squeaked, more tears trailing down her cheeks. 

Willow frowned, concerned. "Hey now…hey…shhhh…" she said taking the girl's shoulders tenderly. Cordelia stepped back, but Willow stepped forward with her. There was no escape. 

Cordelia was going to sob. She knew it. She couldn't contain it for much longer. She felt Willow's fingers stroking her face gently, in an almost affectionate gesture. She took hold of her hand and brought it from her mouth. Cordelia's bottom lip trembled despite her best efforts to stop herself. Willow licked her own lips subtly. "There, there…If you're a good girl I may not even kill you," she said. This didn't make Cordelia feel any better. A sob rolled from her lips. 

Cordelia was shaking terribly. Willow could feel it. She needed to get her warmed up. That's what she needed. 

"Come on…lets find your room," Willow said. She pulled Cordelia forward and then stepped behind her. As if she expected to be grabbed by her hair again, Cordelia's shoulder suddenly tensed. But Willow maintained her hold on them from behind and massaged them firmly. "Relax now…which way?" she asked. 

Cordelia managed to point towards the stairs. Willow drove her towards them, admiring how nice the house interior was. It was huge and modern and looked expensive. But it let too much sun in. She wondered idly how many men Cordelia might have taken home to play with. Upstairs they continued across the landing and into a hallway and then stopped at a door. Cordelia hesitated to open it. Willow leaned up to whisper into her ear from behind. "Go on…"

Cordelia's hand trembled violently as she tried to open her bedroom door. Finally she got it open and they walked inside. It was large, decorated with pale colours and stuffed toys of all sorts. A large queen size bed stood against the middle of the back wall. Willow smirked, pleased. She kicked the door closed behind her. 

"Well now," she said. She slunk around in front of Cordelia, running her tongue over her teeth, playfully. Cordelia looked horrified. "First thing's first…" Willow went on. She reached up behind Cordelia's head and the girl closed her eyes tightly, preparing for the worst. Instead, with some skillful hand movements the vampire removed the clips holding up her hair and dropped them to the floor. 

Cordelia's long brown hair fell down to her shoulders in a glimmering wave, making Willow smirk, very pleased with herself. She stroked her fingers through the length of Cordelia's hair, bring it in front of her shoulders, adjusting wayward locks with tender care behind her ears. "There…that's much better…" she said. Cordelia looked down at her now. For a fleeting and stupid moment she wondered if maybe that was all Vampire Willow had wanted to do from the start. 

"You have…beautiful hair," said Willow honestly. As if recognizing sincerity, Cordelia's eyes went a little wide with gratitude. Willow smiled, sensing her pleasure. Cordelia promptly reminded herself of the extreme disturbingness of her situation and looked worried once more. Willow continued to play with her hair until Cordelia's shaking became less and less….but not by much. 

"Your eyes," Willow said. "So full of terror…beautiful. You're so….gorgeous." Willow's fingers traced around Cordelia's eyes in turn while the brunette held her breath. Her fingers trailed slowly, wiping across her tear stained cheeks and over her nose, down to her lips. Willow's eyes closed slowly and then opened again filled with wild lust. Cordelia's bottom lip began to quiver violently again under Willow's administrations. Willow only pressed her finger down on it, opening her mouth. A whimper escaped. 

"Shhhh…" Willow said quietly, reaching up. One hand coiled behind her neck while the other held her jaw. She brought Cordelia's face down towards hers while she reached up on her toes. Cordelia couldn't help the little noise of bewilderment that escaped her mouth moments before their lips touched. 

Willow was gentle, soft and careful. Cordelia's lips were full and lush and felt amazing. While she was not exactly kissing her back, Willow didn't mind. She kissed her incredibly gently, barely allowing her tongue further than her own lips and savoring the moment.  Moments passed, or time stopped, Cordelia could not be certain. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. When the vampire finally pulled away, Cordelia's eyes were closed and her mouth was left partly open. When her eyes fluttered open Willow bit her bottom lip playfully and gave a quiet cheeky giggle. 

Cordelia was beside herself. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Never, ever had she been kissed like that before. So sweetly. So gently. Most men she had been with had almost devoured her mouth, too eager to have something to tell their friends about the next day, or just too plain horny to care what she felt. Even Xander had been a rather powerful kisser she had to admit. 

Her breath had just been stolen. 

She realized Willow was playing with a lock of her hair again and blinked, fresh tears falling. Willow had even surprised herself. There was something about Cordelia that was just so innocent and pure and so beautiful that she found herself feeling the strangest things. She could tell Cordelia had enjoyed the kiss despite herself. She pulled her face down slowly for a second. 

Cordelia's head spun when their lips touched gently again. She couldn't move. She couldn't respond. She was so confused. One moment she had been walking casually into the school library with the clever plan of catching the new watcher alone, and the next she was talking to Willow locked in a cage. The next thing she knew Willow was all Vampy and abducting her and sharing an other of the most sweetest kisses she had ever been given. 

She thought she might cry. More.

Willow didn't want to scare her. Not again. Not yet. Gently and as carefully as she could she pushed her tongue against Cordelia's lips. At first the girl made a slight moan of surprise. Willow withdrew and Cordelia relaxed. She broke the kiss once more, then. She wasn't at all surprised to see that silent tears were streaming down the girl's face. Her mouth moved, as if she was going to try and say something. But Willow placed a finger over her lips. She was enjoying this moment. She wasn't about to let her cheapen it with more stupid words. 

Instead, she let her hands crawl over her shoulders and found the zipper at the back of her neck. Cordelia made a noise a bit her lip. Willow hugged close to Cordelia's body as she pulled the zipper down ever so slowly, letting her other hand rub gently around the small of her back, over her ass, groping so gently. Cordelia gave a high-pitched little moan. But when the zipper was only halfway down her back she suddenly pushed at Willow with both hands. Not very hard, but a push nonetheless. 

"No…please…" she pleaded, and sniffed again, looking deep into Willow's eyes for something that might resemble mercy. Willow allowed her feeble attempts to stop her to work. She stepped back a little and let her hands rest on Cordelia's hips. What she saw in Cordelia's eyes was a gratitude reserved for years for someone she thought she might love. Cordelia couldn't believe she had actually stopped. While she had been able to stop guys from having sex were her, they had still stripped her of her clothing before she even had any time to register what they were doing and groped and touched every part of her body they could get their hands on. She had never told them to stop, of course, regardless of how much they had hurt her. She couldn't afford it. Her reputation would die…or it would have died…it was pretty much dead now anyway. 

Taking the opportunity while Cordelia was stunned, she reached up and planted another kiss on her lips. Cordelia responded only with a small moan. When she felt her relax again, Willow let her hands rub up and down her back. Finding the zipper again she maintained its slow decent. Cordelia broke the kiss. "Nnn…" she said, startled and worried again, feeling horribly betrayed. But Willow only touched her face with her free hand, wiped her thumb across her tears and pulled her head down again by the back of the neck, restoring the tender kiss. 

Cordelia couldn't relax though. She didn't protest out of fear. With the dress now fully undone, she felt Willow's hands creep up her bare back to her shoulders. Finally Cordelia broke. "Please," she sobbed into Willow's mouth. "Please,…please don't do this to me!" Willow bit down on a surge of frustration when she was struck by how desperate and helpless the girl looked. She had to be careful with her. 

Willow took Cordelia's face in her hands and cooed gently. "Shhhh now. Don't be scared," she said, her voice soft and slow. "Just relax…" she coaxed sweetly. "I won't bite…"

Cordelia bit her lips and shut her eyes. Willow took this as an invitation to let her hands slide back down to her shoulders. Cordelia was holding her breath. Willow pushed apart the shoulder straps of the dress slowly, as if she really did want to show Cordelia that she was not going to be rough with her. The straps held over the very edges of her shoulders where Willow paused. She frowned with sincere sympathy at the tears that seemed to pour relentlessly down Cordelia's cheeks. She thought she might be cried out by now. 

Trying not to let her impatience get the better of her, Willow pushed the straps of her shoulders and the dress fell a little way, Cordelia folding up her arms over her chest at the last minute to keep it up. Willow smirked at the instant regret on Cordelia's face. Her eyes opened wide in the horror of what she had done and she stammered, unable to form any kind of word that made any sense. She tried to back away and regretted that also. She looked about ready to faint. Or have a fit. Or throw up. Or all of the above. 

Willow giggled. "Hey, hey…it's okay…it's alright…here…" she said, holding out her hands and taking Cordelia's arms. She pulled her back towards her. Cordelia stepped forward again, but held her arms tightly across her chest. Willow smiled and looked up at her eyes again. She reached up to stroke her hair, taking locks from over her face between two fingers and smoothing them behind her ears. Pausing to admire her handiwork, she said again, "You really are a beautiful creature."

Cordelia thought she could die. She couldn't believe these words were coming from Willow. Sure, she was all creature-of-the-nightish now, whenever that happened, and it wasn't like Willow wasn't a sweet person pre vamped. But it was unnerving, on more than several levels. And she couldn't believe how taken she felt. She hadn't felt like this since Xander, and even then she was so confused, it could have been hormones or what have you. But this…there were no words to describe what this was. 

She was scared beyond belief, and it figured that the one person to treat her so tenderly ended up being a) a girl b) Willow c) a Vampire and d) a girl. Willow's finger was touching her lips again, a curious look on her face. Almost awe. Cordelia thought she knew what was coming. And she couldn't…It couldn't happen again…She didn't think she'd be able to deal…

Willow felt her beginning to fall at once. Her hands caught her shoulders and she held her steady. Cordelia's arms began to go loose, but still retained their firm hold of her dress. "Woa…hey?" Willow said. "Come on…"

She walked Cordelia over to her bed. She sat her down slowly on the end and pulled her dress straps back over her shoulders so she could let her arms fall. Cordelia began to groan a little, her face suddenly very pale. Willow had never seen this happen before. Not like this. It intrigued her. 

"Here, lay back…" he said, and urged Cordelia back down on the bed. 

"Nnn…nnnn…o…" Cordelia's voice was a mere whisper, her head rolling into Willow's chest, her arms flopping to her sides. She cringed and made a wining noise and Willow helped her to lie down. She slid her arms beneath her and lifted her up along the bed until her head fell against her pillows. Throwing away all the toys and things that cluttered the head of the bed, Willow sat down beside her, tracing her face lightly with a finger.


End file.
